Untitled
by Glitter's Infatuation
Summary: When Satine is told she is dying, she decides to run away instead of facing her fears
1. Come September

Chapter One: Come September  
  
By Glitter's Infatuation  
  
She stopped dead, a gasp released unwillingly from her throat. Red eyes burned with unshed tears that threatened to break the frozen façade that needed just two more steps to escape, to leave forever.  
  
"You're dying, Satine. You're dying."  
  
She gripped the doorframe so tightly she could feel the splinters sliding into her skin, marking the flawless white skin that was envied by all. Hot tears spilled down ice-cold cheeks as she turned to look at the speaker with pleading, begging eyes.  
  
"Another trick Harold?" the voice that spoke was hollow, desolate and empty. It sounded nothing like the usual purrs of the top seductress, more like the cry of the begging prostitute outside in the streets. Forlorn blue eyes met with the sad green ones of the woman who wished she wasn't there, and the cold hard truth was laid bare on the slab.  
  
Satine was dying.  
  
"I was a fool to believe, a fool to..." the guttural words were cut off by a harsh cough that seemed to echo in the dying girl's ears, a taunting cough that proved that sooner rather than later, she was to die. Staring at the mirrors in front of her, the girl envisaged her different states of life.  
  
Smouldering Temptress, grinning wickedly, one perfectly shaped eyebrow arched suggestively and a dress with a revealing slit showing a taste of the night to come.  
  
Bright and Bubbly, beaming happily and eagerly bounding over to prospective gentlemen, throwing herself into their laps, giggling at the slightest thing and rummaging around for jewels in their pockets, winking devilishly.  
  
Wilting Flower, head held low, red hair spilling over a small shy smile, blue eyes peering daintily under heavy lids, a well-known trick. Hands held behind the back in a cute way that showed off the low-cut dress and a small breathy voice that made them all go wild.  
  
Now as she watched, the three mirrors merged and became one, the face of Satine, the girl in love with the penniless poet. Grinning wickedly, beaming happily, yet shy in front of this vision of happiness and love. The image deteriorated slowly, small lines appearing under the eyes, small coughs that grew stronger until the image was bent double. The face looked up, lips painted garishly red, eyes that no longer sparkled and hair that hung limply around her face. Squeezing her eyes shut, she took a sharp intake of breath and the older woman quickly rushed to her side. The younger immediately took a step away, eyes filled with hurt and betrayal.  
  
"No hope for Cinderella." The words were soft yet venomous, conveying all the pain and anger that had been hidden so many years before. "My lullaby, hung out to dry, what's up with that? It's over."  
  
"Satine, I have an idea." Harold's voice was quiet and barely audible. "I will give you the money myself, you need to run away. Leave everything; go back to how you used to be. Live again"  
  
The young girl whirled around eyes alight with frustration. Tendrils of hair clung wet to her cheeks, and she fell to her knees sobbing.  
  
"Please lock me away and don't allow the day here inside where I hide with my loneliness. I don't care what they say, I won't stay in a world without love."  
  
The large man softly brushed his hand over her russet hair, which glowed fierce amber in the light of the fire. Pushing away, Satine unsteadily sat next to the burning wood, watching the flames lick hungrily and the ash softly dance in the heat.  
  
"Wasn't it good? Wasn't he fine? Isn't madness he won't be mine? Didn't I know how it would go, If I knew from the start?" a choking sob rose in her throat and it escaped with a primal cry. "Why am I falling apart?"  
  
"Chickpea…" Harold took a tentative step forward, but the green-eyed woman stopped him with a hand on his arm. Satine gracefully stood up and dusted the ash from her deep purple corset. Her eyes were glazed over and her face slowly froze again. Lifting her chin slightly, the jaded courtesan walked to Harold, unblinking, and stared at him levelly.  
  
"Her bones will ache, her mouth will shake and as the passion dies. Her magic heart will break; she'll fly to France 'cause there's no chance. No hope for Cinderella, come September." The words were as gentle as the breeze outside, yet the simple words tore down Satine's love and ripped it to shreds.  
  
Harold nodded grimly.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
'Come September' – Natalie Imbruglia  
  
'Death of Cinderella' – Alanis Morisette  
  
'Smoke' – Natalie Imbruglia  
  
'The Show Must Go On' – Queen  
  
'I Know Him So Well' - Abba 


	2. Autumn Goodbye

Chapter Two: Autumn Goodbye  
  
She sat waiting patiently for the coach; her jaw set in a firm line. The past two days had been pure hell, both Christian and the Duke searching for "their" star, while Satine had been forced to hide. Crouched in Harold's office, she could hear Christian pleading with Harold.  
  
"Please, I need to see her, what's wrong?"  
  
"She does not wish to see you Christian. Leave her be."  
  
"No!" Christian's voice was strained and rough. "Something is wrong, tell me why she doesn't want to see me!"  
  
The tears, which had not stopped since that moment, filled her with such a grief that she felt like throwing herself out of the window. She was causing so much hassle anyway, suicide would be an easier option for everyone.  
  
Standing slowly, Satine froze when her eyes connected with Christian's. Troubled grey eyes gazed imploringly at cold blue ones, and before she could run out, Christian was up the stairs and throwing open the door, shattering the boundary that had been to carefully kept between them.  
  
"Satine! Harold said you didn't want to see me, what's going on? Are you hurt? Did the Duke-" he was cut off by 3 short words.  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"What?" the foundations of Christian's belief in love began to crumble. Satine didn't want to see him? Something had to be wrong. He stepped closer and Satine didn't flinch, still and as cold as marble.  
  
"Nothing is so good it lasts eternally, perfect situations must go wrong, but this have never yet prevented me, wanting far to much, for far too long. I never promised you a happy ending, you never said you wouldn't make me cry, but summer love will keep us warm long after our autumn goodbye." Her voice was low yet level, and word by word she felt her heart harden.  
  
Christian stared, his eyes clouding over and his body shaking. "Mes diamant…" he whispered huskily, and Satine's eyes flamed.  
  
"Je ne suis pas votre diamant!" she marched up to Christian and switched on her Wilting Flower mode. "I am your Wilting Flower, sweetie." Next it was Bright and Bubbly, giggling hysterically, "Bright and Bubbly now!" finally it was Smouldering Temptress, "No need to worry because…" she leaned forward and whispered into Christian's ear, pronouncing the words slowly and carefully.  
  
"I'm…a…professional"  
  
Christian stumbled backwards, almost as if he had been burned. His eyes were wide open, his face drained of blood and his breath in staggered gasps. He tried to speak, but Satine silenced him by kissing him hard, almost bruising his lips. Pulling away, Christian saw that her eyes had lost their sparkle.  
  
"I am not your diamond."  
  
Turning away, Satine felt the tears roll down her cheeks as Christian slowly went to the door. Opening it slightly, he lowered his head and whispered his goodbye.  
  
"So long, mes bijou. Come what may."  
  
The door closed with a soft click and Satine slid to the floor crying.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"I Know Him So Well" – Abba  
  
"Autumn Goodbye" – Britney Spears  
  
"Meet me in the Red Room" - Amiel 


End file.
